


Sawdust And Dreams

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-14
Updated: 2007-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-16 06:17:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8090716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: Trip prepares a crib for the newest addition to his and Malcolm's family.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: PWP, part 6 of the Cleaning Anthology. Title comes from a song in a Doris Day movie named _Jumbo._  


* * *

Malcolm woke up slowly and stretched out his arm for Trip. The side of the bed was empty...and cold. "Where is he?" Malcolm grumbled. He opened his eyes and peered around the room. "Bloody hell. It's our day off and he doesn't even have the decency to stay in bed until a reasonable hour so we can wake up together properly," he muttered.

He climbed out of bed and pulled on a pair of sweat pants. The house was completely silent. //Don't tell me he left?// Trip was going to have hell to pay if he didn't show up soon. Malcolm had had plans for him.

Walking into the kitchen, he grabbed the teapot and filled it with water. Looking out the back window, he noticed the door to the shed was open and the slow growl of a saw could be heard. "Ah, that explains it."

Ever since Malcolm had agreed to have a child, Trip had been obsessed with preparing the house for the family's soon-to-be newest member. //Probably outside working on that crib again.//

Then Trip emerged from the shed. "About bloody time."

Trip glanced to the kitchen window and waved. Malcolm placed the kettle on the stove and fired up the burner. 

Trip walked into the kitchen a few moments later. "Well, I'll tell ya. I never thought making a crib from scratch would be that much of a challenge." Malcolm's nose was beginning to twitch. He turned around to comment and noticed the sawdust covering Trip.

"Aaaaaachoooo." Malcolm convulsed in a fit of sneezing. "Trip" sneeze "Get" sneeze "outside!"

"Oops. Sorry, Mal." Trip ran back out the door. Malcolm grabbed a hypospray and filled it with his allergy medication. Slowly the sneezing began to subside. Malcolm stumbled to the back door.

"Trip."

He turned and looked at Malcolm sheepishly. "Sorry. Guess I was just a little excited about finishin' the crib and forgot about your allergies."

"Yeah, well, please don't forget again. Now strip and go upstairs and take a shower before my medicine wears off." 

"Out here?" Malcolm nodded. Trip looked around and then shrugged. When Trip was completely nude, Malcolm opened the door to let him in.

Malcolm watched Trip stride across the kitchen, admiring the view from behind. He stared at that tight, gorgeous ass. //Hmmm...maybe I better go supervise. Just to make sure he washes behind his ears.//

Malcolm turned off the kettle and followed his husband up the stairs. He entered the bedroom and heard the sound of the shower running. He stripped out of his sweat pants and walked into the bathroom. Trip's back was to him; Malcolm quietly opened the door of the shower and stepped in behind his lover. He ran his fingers down Trip's back, kneading the tight muscles.

Trip leaned into the steady pressure of his lover's fingers and sighed with contentment. "I was wonderin' if you'd join me."

"You had to wonder?"

Malcolm ran kisses down his husband's back, his hands slid around Trip's hips to the penis jutting upward. He slowly began to pump the hard cock and nipped at his lover's firm buttocks with his teeth. Trip groaned from the mixture of pleasure and pain. He turned around and grasped Malcolm's head, pulling it up towards him and kissing him passionately. He lowered them both to the floor of the shower, spreading Malcolm's legs so he straddled him. Malcolm kissed the side of Trip's neck; Trip nuzzled his face in Malcolm's wet hair, his hands moving between them. His fingers teased at the other man's balls, drawing long moans of pleasure from his husband. The long, nimble fingers then moved to his lover's entrance. He inserted a finger, stretching him.

Malcolm reached above Trip's head for the bar of soap. He lathered up his hands and spread the foam over Trip's cock, coating it thoroughly. He then lifted himself up on his knees and slowly sank down on the warm, slick penis. Trip's head fell back against the tiles, his eyes closing in pleasure. Malcolm wiggled his hips, and then began to lift himself up and down; Trip's hand came up to enclose his husband's swollen penis, pumping it in rhythm with Malcolm's movements. Malcolm began to move more frantically, and Trip thrust upwards, meeting his husband's downward movement.

Malcolm leaned forward and kissed Trip as he came, his cry smothered by his husband's lips. Malcolm's muscles contracted around Trip, pushing him over the edge. He screamed in release.

The two men sat slumped down on the floor of the shower, hot water pouring over them. "I should get dirty more often." Trip sighed, his cheek resting on Malcolm's head, his hand stroking the silky strands of hair.

Malcolm raised his head and looked Trip in the eye. "Don't you dare.

* * *

Several hours later, Malcolm sat at the kitchen table, finishing up a cup of tea and reading a PADD with the designs for the baby's room. His head lifted sharply when he heard muffled curses coming from the barn. He put the PADD down and grabbed his cup of tea, going out the back door and heading towards the shed.

He leaned his shoulder against the doorframe and took a sip of his tea. Trip had a paintbrush in one hand and was wiping something off the crib with a rag. Malcolm raised an eyebrow, "Is there a problem, Trip?"

"The crib j'st doesn't look right."

Malcolm glanced at the crib. Trip had clearly been trying to stain it; unfortunately, his husband's skill with a paintbrush left much to be desired. The crib looked splotchy and drips were dribbling down the delicately carved edges. "For such a perfectionist, you sure did a poor job."

Trip scowled. "No need to be snide."

Malcolm sighed and walked up to the crib and surveyed the damage. "Why didn't you just get one of those sprayers?"

"Sprayers?"

"Yes. You fill it with the stain and then it would have sprayed it on in nice even coats."

"Oh."

"Trip, go to the hardware store and buy a sprayer. I'll see if I can somehow fix this mess." 

Trip opened his mouth to protest and then thought better of it. "Fine." Malcolm put his mug on the table and Trip handed him the paintbrush and rag. Malcolm took a good look at his husband and reached up to wipe a bit of stain off his cheek. "I can't leave you alone for a second."

Trip looked away.

"It'll be fine, love. We'll clean it up." Trip nodded tersely and turned on his heel and left.

Malcolm turned to the crib and grimaced. He began to dab delicately at the puddles of stain with the rag and touching up the spots which hadn't gotten enough. By the time Trip got back, the crib was beginning to look relatively decent.

Trip handed Malcolm the sprayer and surveyed the damage. "It's lookin' pretty good."

Malcolm merely grunted as he poured the stain into the device. He pushed Trip to the side and began to spray the stain on.

Several hours later, the two men admired their work. Trip put an arm around Malcolm, "So tell me, why didn't I just let you do this to begin with?" Trip asked, kissing his husband's temple.

"Haven't a clue."

Trip leaned back a little and ran his gaze up and down his husband's body. "Yer a mess."

"Am I?"

"Ya need a bath."

"So do you, love."

"Well, then, why don't we j'st save time and share one. Help each other get every dirty spot."

"Sounds delightful.

Trip grabbed Malcolm's hand and practically ran for the back door, Malcolm laughed at his husband's enthusiasm. Maybe letting Trip get dirty wasn't such a bad idea.


End file.
